My Little Pony FIM: Beyond time and Space!
by realshow19
Summary: The Mane 6 somehow get sucked into an alternate universe much different from theirs, only they are in it! Along with everyone they know, but different and anime Redesigned. How will they get out? Who brought them? How will they survive? And more coming up in a brand new preview to my new projects.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: All-star mash up!

12:00 PM Cloudstane

It was a beautiful night in Equestria, no troubles what so ever and the ponies of harmony were learning some of the biggest Magics of friendship. Rainbow Dash had just gotten the newest Daring Do Book, "Daring Do and the Media Swap Staff, part 1 of 4". She was at the last chapter, called "Ready "2" Go". Ahuitzotl had just stolen the Media Swap staff from the temple of Retroami. "Yes! With this staff I shall conquer the entire Multiverse! And no one can stop me!" "Think again CatDog!" "Daring do!". Yes it was Daring Do! "Sorry Doc, it's nearly impossible to conquer the entire Multiverse! Theres like A Bazillion worlds times 2! I doubt anypony could do that!" "Oh but I can. According to legend there are 4 prime worlds, and if I destroy all of them, I will get to become supreme evil overlord of all of Time and Space!". Daring had to think fast, she got it! She quickly threw a rock at Ahuitzotl to distract him, then grabbed onto a vine and wall jumped off a giant rock. She then gently (But quickly) flew down onto Ahuitzotl's back. Ahuitzotl then against his own will, threw the staff into the air. Do then Back flipped into the air("Ow" said Ahuitzotl) and perfectly grabbed it and grabbed onto another vine. But Ahuitzotl then threw a rock at the staff but it hit both the back and start buttons! The staff then shot a laser from the Hub-logo shaped gem on the top and literally ripped a hole in reality. First a bubble came out which made an anti-gravity field around both of them. Then the anti-gravity pulled them into the hole. But they tried to pull out, but the harder they tried the faster they got pulled in. Then right then they got sucked into the hole completely. They both got sent to an alternate realm...Ending the book. Dash was hyped up! She couldn't wait to see what happens next and where they landed to. But then she heard all her friends at one time yelling "HEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!", it sounded like it was coming from Twilight's house. She flew all the way to Twilight's and when she got in she saw it! There was a giant anti-gravity field around Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity trying to get sucked them in. Spike was hiding underneath a table outside of the field. "Spike, what happened?" "Twilight was just reading a book on theories of alternate worlds called "Dimensions of the Multiverse by Dr. Whooves" then Something had taken control of Twilight's body and was forcing her to do some kind of reality rip spell. Then Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity came in and got sucked into the anti-gravity field. I was watching from the stairs and hid under a table 9 feet away. Then you came in.". "This is just like that Daring do book I just read. We got to get them out there!" "But how?". "What if we could pull them out?' "With what?'. "Go get a rope. It's the only way I can think of to save them.". Then spike ran all the way up stairs looking for a rope, it took him 3 minutes until he found it. He ran all the way down stairs and the field was bigger and they were almost all the way in the hole. Then Dash got the rope and Lassoed into the field, but it pulled her in. Then the hole grew and literally ate Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity into itself. But after they got sucked in the field ceased to exist and the hole restored what it cut perfectly...

End of chapter 1

**Author's note**

Just to let you know, There will be several different references in this, like to reference previous events of not just FIM, but several different series. And this is a crossover(And it's for something else I'm working on, not a fan fic), plus I might do a spin off showing the rest of the chapters of that 4 part Daring do book saga. So stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Limbo me Down! It's another universe!

After the Mane 6 got eaten by the rip, they ended up inside of a dimensional tunnel and were trapped in Orange energy spheres and while they could still move they couldn't get out of the spot they were in(The Center). Then the spheres go super fast and even faster than Rainbow Dash then theres a hole in the tunnel and the spheres go into a portal and land in limbo and the spheres are gone! They quickly get up and look around. "Great! Trapped in Limbo! We have lives we have to get back to! Theres got to be a way out of here!" said Rainbow. Then Rarity gets an idea, "Uhh, Twilight. Remember when Spike was trying to find out who he was, and you teleported me, Spike, You and Rainbow back to the Library. Well maybe you can teleport us back home!" "Good idea Rarity. That might even work!" said Twilight. Twilight tries and tries to teleport them out, but nothing happened. "Sorry girls, whatever took control of my body used most of my energy and I might of used the rest on trying to escape the Anti-gravity field.". Then Pinkie sees something, the back of what looks like an Anime version of herself in a brown wooden chair shaking. "Hey guys! I found something!" "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie." (Said the second anime Pinkie)"No I'm Pinkie Pie!" I'm Pinkie Pie." "I'm Pinkie Pie!" " I'm Pinkie Pie." " I'm Pinkie Pie!" "Your Pinkie Pie." Your Pinkie Pie!" " Your Pinkie Pie." " Your Pinkie Pie!" " Your Pinkie Pie." "For the 12th billion time! YOUR PINKIE!". "Uh, Pinkie.?" Said Twilight. Then both Pinkies say(At the same time)-"Yeah Twilight!"! Then a portal opens, and some kind of Purple Pac-man-like creature comes out. But then red, blue and orange Blurs come out. They save Fluttershy from the creature almost killing her and show themselves. The leader (The Red blur) was a medium sized human, he wears a red shirt, had blue pants. He wore brown shoes, with 2 yellow straps on top to keep the shoes on. He has cool looking Brown hair with Black glasses, brown eyes and some kind of blue watch-like thingy with 4 green buttons on each side on the right hand. The left one was an anthropomorphic Dog, he wore a brown bow tie and was wearing headphones. He had mitten shaped hands and wore blue sandals that look like they can't be taken off. His eyes looked glass, had brownish-red eyes and his eye balls were black. The last one was shorter. His head was mostly a giant helmet covering up most of his head, only a square hole showing his face(No nose). His helmet had a visor to keep Bubo's face warm and had a blue strip on the top of the Helmet. His chest was orange (Like most of him.) and there was a blue zipper-like shape on his chest and his belly was the same length as the chest. His helmet had 2 badges on both sides with a blue B on both badges. He wore a golden belt with another badge on the center. Then the leader said "Let's show this Dark Horse creep a lesson!"! The 6 were shocked to see how unidentified creatures they would had never even guessed to exist could talk(Even though 1 of them did)! Then the first one was narrating and said-"First Sam does his classic Trademark Big Boom Boom to strike first at the Muncher! Makes beliefs Reborn! Then Bubo uses his spring slash to get in the air and uses his Slam-Hams to bop the enemy!" "Why does he have to narrate everything they do? And how is he even doing this? This feels more like what he's thinking coming out of the sky or something!" said Dash. "But the Muncher then shoots some Dark Horse Matter at Sam and Bubo, but I use my super speed and miming power to save them. One more hit, and I'll let my very good friend Spike to finish it!"! The Ponies were shocked, they just had the feeling it was their Spike! Twilight was scared, she thought they kidnapped him and was forcing him to fight! But then-"Sorry I'm late everybody. Just giving Garble his beating for the day! Whoa! There really are cartoonish Ponies of harmony in White Space! On with the show!"! They were all shocked! Spike acted nothing like himself and was anime redesigned! The top 3 spikes were sharp and bigger(Front was huge, middle was medium(And was facing the opposite direction) and last was the size as the middle one as big FIM's Spike's middle spike-thingy. His skin was just like Skylander Spyro's and was the same color, just to make him a bit more like a real Dragon) Then the leader says "Spike then uses his Fire Spin Dash Clash and beats the Muncher. The End! Well story's over, time for the DNA scan!" "Wait what?". "Come on, the army is forcing you to get your DNAs, don't worry it won't bite girls.[laugh]". Then the leader mysteriously presses a button on the watch-thingy...

End of Chapter 2


End file.
